


Friends

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For capra_maritimus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For capra_maritimus.

Surprisingly, it was John's idea to hire the cabin for a week. Mind, he was a lot more social now he didn't have all that prosthetics making his face swell up – amazing what that'll do for your confidence, Dom mused as he pulled up in front of the place.

Orlando greeted him with open arms, extending one to include Billy when the car's passenger door opened. "Come inside, you're the last two," he beamed, and Billy and Dom grabbed their bags and headed inside.

Ian inclined his glass from where he was ensconced on the sofa. Sean (Bean) and Viggo were bent over the table, examining a map. Sean (Astin) and Elijah hailed them from the kitchen when they walked in. Dom went over to get a hug, and Billy dumped his bag.

"Where's John?" he asked, looking around.

"Bathroom," Orlando replied, one arm still around Billy's shoulders. "This place is amazing, guys, we can go horseback riding and snowboarding and abseiling –"

"I think Orli wants to move here," Elijah whispered to Dom. Sean laughed.

John emerged into the room and clapped his hands together. "Right! Everyone's here. Marvellous – who wants to have some dinner? There's a wonderful little restaurant five miles away."

"Sounds good to me," Dom slipped his thumb into the belt loop on Billy's jeans.

"We came in a van," Sean told Billy, "there's room for all of us."

Nine men headed out for dinner, arms around each other and laughter ringing through the hills.


End file.
